


Bad Tidings

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Closest to: The Docks (Fallen London), Fortune Telling, Gen, Mrs Plenty’s Carnival (Fallen London), POV Second Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Trying your luck at the carnival. You have mixed results





	Bad Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> 1) tidings

The mug is warm in your hand. You hide shaking hands by gripping them tightly around it as you sip the slightly bitter brew. Madame Shoshana eyes you impatiently. One last drink and you slide your cup across the table. She grasps the cup in one bejeweled hand and peers at the dregs, squinting. You wonder if she can make out anything at all in the dim light from the beetles. Her strong brow furrows.

“I see tentacles. Quite a lot of tentacles.” Madame Shoshana looks at you over her silk veils. “Perhaps you should not visit the docks for a little while.” *

You leave her tent with a sense of dread dogging your steps. Perhaps you should head to the games tent. Find something to lighten your mood. With a decisive nod you are off, weaving through the paths of the carnival, careful to avoid any wandering pick pockets. Tickets change hands all too quickly within the carnival grounds.

You make it to the green tent, it raidiates an air of excitement. The dice tables seem the safest bet. You push through the throng of spectators to a table and settle in.

Two honey-drops on your third throw - a prize is yours. Your new weasel seems pleased, almost expectant at its new life away from the bright lights of the carnival.**

You decide to quit while you’re ahead. New weasel firmly in hand, you begin the walk home. Or to your closest place of residence. Same difference. You feel more sure of yourself after your quick win at the tables. Perhaps Madame Shoshana was wrong in her gloomy reading? Everyone has bad days after all. Even fortune tellers. Your new friends from the docks told you all about luck and superstitions. After tonight, you’re not sure what to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> *The fortune comes straight from the game itself  
> **also quoted from a possible card in the game


End file.
